I want to protect you, too!
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: 'I'm sick of this shit Maka' Why is Soul saying this to Maka? And what exactly is he sick of? Read to find out ;) First Soul Eater FF :P Hope you like it :3


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater :P

My first Soul Eater FF, go easy on me xD

–-

_**I want to protect you, too!**_

It was already half past 2 in the night when Maka came home. As usual her father wasn't in the apartment she was living in with her weapon and partner Soul. Which actually didn't bother her, not the slightest bit. Like hell she wanted to live with this womanizing, disgusting old man under the same roof.

But her other companion, who shared the house with her was a different thing. Coming home so late she knew he would be mad at her. Especially mad because it happened the day before and that day before as well. Hell she was coming home so late since weeks. But she promised him that she would stop.

But she couldn't quite stop. She had to grow up, grow more independent, so didn't had to protect her all the time. It was her duty as his master to grow stronger. Although he always said that it was not but sure it was his duty to protect her.

She just wouldn't understand. Sighing she closed the door as silent as possible and sneaked into the bathroom. Which was to all her bad luck right next to his bedroom. But it was necessary for her right now. The warm, red liquid was running down her arms and upper body, dropping on the ground. _I have to clean that after I finished cleaning me... _The girl thought as she untied her piggy-tails in front of the mirror.

The blond girl took off her clothes except of her underwear and wet the face clothe. The warm water felt nice on her bruised and scratched skin. The little piece of material slowly turning red, soaking with her blood. She wrung it and the whole sink was covered red for a moment. She flinched when she accidentally hit her leg at the stool she was sitting on.

Her eyes were shut tightly and her breathing even, trying to ignore the pain she felt in her whole body. Maka wanted to scream out in pain, cry, just rip off her skin and replace it with another one. But she also needed to feel the pain. To feel pain for him, so he didn't had to suffer alone anymore.

After she finished cleaning her major wounds she made her way to the floor. Bending down to wipe the little blood puddles she first felt how incredible much her wound hurt. It didn't work. All her power just left her, leaving her exhausted and hurt.

Before she hit the ground, a hand held her upper arm and turned her around facing Soul who wore and angered expression. In that moment Maka actually didn't care that she was still only in her underwear. He knew she couldn't hold herself on her own anymore. She clearly showed that to him at the moment.

He tightened his grip around her arm and although he saw her not really being pleased about that he didn't let her go. ''Maka, I am sick of this.'' And the discussion started, something she wanted to avoid. The girl tried to get away from his grip, wriggling in his arms. ''Can we please talk about that tomorrow... I am tired.'' He laughed, being pissed from her behavior.

''Maybe you should come back earlier, then you wouldn't be tired and hurt.'' She squeezed her eyes when he pulled her closer to his body not caring about her injuries. ''Soul, I...'' ''No you don't! I don't want to hear your stupid excuses anymore. I am so sick of this shit Maka. You think I'm happy with you coming back all the time so late. And then you're injuries. You never treat them properly although you know you should.''

He groped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. ''Maka... Just tell me why? Why are you hurting yourself like that?!'' Maka looked down, not able to keep eye contact with him. ''I... I just can't keep up with you! Black Star and Kid they are so strong and independent, they never get hurt like me when we're fighting. And you, you always protect me preventing anything from happening to me, and then _you _always get hurt. Do you think it is easy for me to bear with that? Do youthink _I _like it to see _you _hurt?!''

Now it broke, the wall where she kept all her fears and doubts behind. She actually never wanted to show him her complete defenseless and weak side. Yes, he saw her often get hurt in battles and she often cried but this, this was different. She let him see into her heart. She told him her greatest fears and the things what bothered her the most.

''But Maka. That's no reason for you to run around in the city _without _me and letting yourself get beaten up.'' Maka looked up at him. ''You don't get stronger when you get hurt. That will only make you doubt more. If you want to get stronger for my shake then let me help you.'' Soul released her shoulders and took her hands. ''We will get stronger together. I will always protect you, there is nothing what could change that, it's my duty since you are my master.''

And then he pulled her tightly into his arms. Normally they didn't do something like that. Of course he often carried her or held her but then there were situations where he just had to do that. Right now it wasn't necessary. But she felt that she needed that right now. The trust they both confided with each other would never break.

Tears ran down her face and he felt them on his shirt. ''I'm sorry Soul. I'm so sorry.'' Her crying didn't seem to stop. Maka only gripped his shirt, sobbing and crying into it. Trembling when all her emotions washed over her. They stood like that longer, Soul trying to calm down the crying girl in his arms.

And then finally she gave in and her legs collapsed, her body slowly drifting to the ground. Soul took the opportunity and shove his arm under her legs, holding her close to his chest. He carried her into her room and placed her carefully on the bed. He knew her wounds were serious but she needed to rest first. Tomorrow he would bring her to a doctor.

He put the covers over her and pulled one strand of hair out of her face. She was so tightly asleep after all her crying and apologizing. Or at least he thought so. When he was about to leave her room he heard her whisper his name. ''Soul?'' ''Yeah?'' She already moved to the back of the bed when he came back to hear what she wanted to say. ''Can you stay... please?''

Soul smiled a bit and entered her bed, lying on the free space she offered him. Maka was still unable to move properly but she took all her strength to snuggled up at his side and resting her head on his shoulder. ''But don't drool over me.'' She chuckled and closed her eyes again, falling asleep fast. Before tiredness took the better of her she whispered. ''Thank you Soul.''

–-

There :D

I really liked those two :3 And I always wanted them to get together. I know I could have pulled that up in this story but I actually think it's cute enough that way.

Maybe I'm gonna write another story with those two where they get even closer^^

Till then, enjoy you're holidays if you have them right now xD ;*


End file.
